Who We Once Were and Who We are Now
by GingerSnap91
Summary: Bruce Wayne was once a boy who lived like any other, he had friends and a girlfriend but what happened when he left Gotham and those people behind. How will they react when he comes back into there lives. Especially the girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

"Will you stop it Rae! Jeez. For once go play with your dolls or something"

"Oh come on Gabe! Would it really kill you to let me play with y'all just once!?"

"Gabe let her play, I really don't feel like getting lectured by our parents again because of you not letting your sister play."

"I have a name ya-"

"are you really going to bicker at someone whose actually trying to convince me to let you play?"

That shut the little girl up and she quickly went about to running with the stick that was being used as a sword. Four adults stood about a window in a grand house watching the three kids with warm smiles on their faces.

"Those two will never be able to rid of her I bet." One of the men laughed.

"Oh I bet one day they won't want to...but she'll sure be ready to get rid of them."

"She'll come back to them though. After all one of them is her brother and the other well...we shall see what he is." Said one woman. The adults soon turned back to their conversations though and let the children play their games.

Later that year an eight year old boy was found in a back alley with his two dead parents. They had been shot by a homeless man and the little boy was left to be cared for by his butler Alfred. The day after the funeral the little girl who was only six then decided she wanted to help the little boy. So after her brother and parents went to bed and they all thought she was asleep she quietly tiptoed to her mother's garden. There she went straight to her favorite flowers, the hydrangea and picked one of each color. Then she quietly as she could she walked over to the house next door. She had watched her brother climb up the tree and enter the boy's room on more than one occasion so that's exactly what she did. She climbed the tree and hopped her way to the balcony and quietly tapped on the boy's door. Soon she saw the boy and he unlocked the door and opened it and her in.

"Rae what are you doing here. Don't you know it's late! You could get into tons of trouble!" he harshly whispered at the little girl. She only looked up at him and the handed him the flowers. He stared at them for a while before finally speaking. Softer this time though.

"What are those for little Sunray?"

"They make me happy...and I thought they would help you...because I know you're not happy. I'm sorry I only wanted to make things better." She looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet.

"Thank you Sunray they help, they really do." He smiled gently and gave the little girl a hug. Before the two broke apart a huge thunder-clap was heard and the rain that had threatened to pour all day finally came down. The boy told the girl that she could just stay with him and the two were soon tucked in the bed together. For the first time since his parent's death the little boy did not cry himself to sleep.

The next morning when Alfred went to wake Bruce he walked in on a little boy who had a tiny girl tucked in around him sound asleep. He didn't bother to wake the two but did call her parents to let them know. When the two woke up they woke up to Alfred bringing them breakfast and Rae's parents coming over to pick her up. The two children never spoke of it but both kind of knew that from then on they would always be there when they needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later the three children were still neighbors and still best friends; well sometimes they were all three best friends. Mostly it was the guys though. Gabe and Bruce were eighteen and about to graduate high school while Rae was sixteen. Bruce and Gabe were the two most popular boys in school with their devilishly handsome looks and witty, mischievous personality's, every girl in the school wanted to date them or be a part of their "group". Rae had blossomed from a little girl to a young woman who was quiet and considered shy, with certain people that did not stop the guys in school from noticing her though. Although she was shy and quiet Gabe and Bruce were constantly drawing attention to her by pulling pranks or simply being themselves around her. Needless to say the three of them were much known at Gotham High. Rae was always hanging out with her best girlfriend Rachel who was also close to the boys and this day was no different. After school Alfred picked the girls up and drove them home while the boys drove their own cars. The two girls rushed up to Rae's room and were giggling and squealing like any girls would for their first date. The two boys soon busted into the room to find the girls debating over outfits.

"Oy! What are you two so giggly about?" asked Gabe. Bruce meanwhile was watching Rae as she motioned for Rachel not to say anything.

"None of your business Gabe. Now you two get out! Your sister and I are doing something." Rachel snapped. She pushed the two boys out and shut the door on them. That didn't deter the two away though, they were simply more determined to find out what Rae was doing now more than ever. So they did what any boys would do they went to Gabe's balcony and climbed up on the roof and perched themselves right by Rae's open window and listened in to the girls conversation.

"Rachel you just have to straighten my hair, I can't go with him with this hideous mane I call hair!" Rachel scoffed.

"I love your hair, and so does EVERY guy at school. I don't know how you can't see how truly beautiful you really are Rae. But if you want me to I will. And I think you should wear the purple with your pink coat."

"Okay, Rachel...I can't believe he really asked me out. Tony Flora really asked me out. Do you think he'll kiss me?!" This got the boys attention and fast. Bruce and Gabe hated Tony Flora, out of all the guys in the school he was the one they always messed with. At one point it almost got violent between him and Gabe for a comment made by Flora.

"Shit Bruce. I can't let my baby sister go out with that prick! He'll only use her and then-"

"I know Gabe...but what can we do?" The two started to plan while they stayed to listen to the girls a bit longer. They heard Rae laugh and then a soft thump of something landing on the bed. Then the two girls got serious.

"Rache..."

"Yeah Lilly Rae?"

"I've never been kissed before...do you think-"

"Don't think about it and I promise it will come naturally."

"You sound like you've done it a lot missy!" Rae was met with silence.

"OH MY GODS! I knew you and Wade were making out at your study sessions! Whore!" The two busted out laughing while the guys made their way back to Gabe's room. Both were not happy about Lilly Rae's date tonight.

"Gabe what are you gonna do?" Bruce asked while looking at the window watching Rae and Tony walk off to his car. Something in Bruce wanted to go and rip Tony's hands off of Rae but he only thought it was a big brother feeling, one of protection. He turned around to see his friend smirking at his laptop.

The picture he had up was one from a security camera from school, only God knows how he got it but it was of Tony making out with some girl...not Rae.

"We're going to try to get her to come home on her own. And if that doesn't work we'll have to show her. I won't have my baby sister getting hurt."

So all night long Rae was getting text from Gabe and Bruce, telling her to come home and leave Tony, to forget about him. But she was so wrapped up in Tony's sweet words that she didn't listen, until she got the picture though. She studied it for a while and noticed the time and date on it were of the same day. Tony noticed that something was wrong and took the phone from her. He saw who it was from and began to make excuses and lies up.

"Tony just stop, can you take me home please?" Rae asked nicely, she didn't want to make it a bigger deal then it was. It was only one date, not a relationship. She only wanted to go home. Tony wasn't having that though. He quickly paid and walked with her to the car but before she could get in he quickly pushed her and forced her to turn around.

"Tony! Wha-" she was scared and confused at what just happened but he kept her pinned against the car.

"Little bitch you think your better than everyone just because your family has money and your brother acts like he's the goddamn king of everything. Well I'm about to show you." She was struggling to get out of his grasp and began to squirm under him but he had to be at least twice her size. He grasped her chin and forced his lips onto hers, bruising them in the process. She began to kick harder when he pushed himself away from her, knocking her head against the car in the process. She went to touch her lips when the swing came.

She felt a blinding pain shoot across her face and she saw only whiteness, she barely had a second to recover before the second hit came. This time instead of getting her jaw though he got her right in the eye and cheek area. She fell to the ground and he kicked her once then jumped into his car. Before she knew it he was driving off. She left her purse in his car but luckily had her cell phone with her, so after sitting in the parking lot for a while she decided she needed to call someone to pick her up. She didn't want her mom or dad to see her like this and Rachel's parents were away on business so she called the one person she knew would come get her.

"This is the Wayne Residence." Just the sound of the man's voice made Rae feel safer.

"Alfred...its Rae."

"What is it my dear? Young Master Wayne told me you had a date tonight...aren't you still on it?"

"No Alfred that's why I'm calling. I need a ride home; can you come pick me up?" Alfred was no dumb man and could tell that something was wrong with the young woman. He quickly agreed and hung up. Then he rushed up to Bruce's room where and him and Gabriel were.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked while Gabe cussed about something on the TV screen.

"Miss Rae called. She needs to be picked up. I thought you two would want to go. She sounded very...distressed." It didn't take them twice to be asked. Soon the three men were on their way to pick her up. Once they got there Bruce walked into the restaurant while Alfred and Gabe waited in the car. When Bruce walked in and asked for her though they told him she had left with the man about an hour ago. So concerned he walked back outside and began to call her. He heard her cell phone though and walked off further to the side to find her sitting on the curb.

"Rae?" She didn't say anything but stood up and walked towards him. He knew something was wrong when he saw how she was holding her side and kept her hood up and head down. So before they walked to the car he stopped her.

"Rae are you feeling alright?" she muffled a reply and kept walking but he quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Lilly Rae White stop lying to me. And take off the damn hood!" At this point he was frustrated that she was acting so weird so he jerked her hood off. What he saw made his blood boil. Her right eyes was almost swollen shut, and her jaw had a nasty bruise forming on the brunt of it and her cheek, and her lips were a nasty purple color from bruising. He gently pushed her chin up with his fingers to get a better look. When he surveyed that he then moved her hand that was holding her side and gently pressed her ribs. She cried out and quickly removed his hand.

"Did he...?" she quickly shook her head no and he couldn't help but feel a huge rush of relief. "Come one Sun Rae let's get you home." He didn't know what to do to make it any better so he placed his arm around her and guided her back to the car. When they got there Gabe got out to hold open the door.

"Geeze what the heck took you two so-" Gabe stopped and looked at Rae for a minute before quickly pulling her into a hug. While he held her she stroked her back, by this time Alfred was out of the car too and came around to see what was going on. Finally Rae pulled back from Gabe.

"I want to go home please." That was all she said. Gabe helped her in the car and followed her into the back seat while Bruce and Alfred got up front. Most of the ride was silent until Gabe broke it.

"Lilly what happened?" Bruce turned around to see her turn towards her brother.

"I don't I just I-" everyone could tell she was struggling so Gabe just took her hand in his and held it while they drove home. Once they got to their house Rae got out without a word and walked in. Bruce could see her light come on and her shadow as she moved about. Gabe looked at him and they just got out. Alfred then drove them to their house.

"Master Wayne...you should know I planted a good bit of hydrangea last season, and their blooming very well in the green house." With that Alfred walked away. Bruce went to his room though instead of the green house. He changed into his pajamas and lay in his bed for a while. Around three hours later though he did make his way to the green house and cut a bunch of hydrangea and he quickly made his way over to the White Manor. Just like a little girl did ten years ago for him. He climbed the tree by Gabriel's room and hopped from his balcony to the overhanging piece that sits besides Rae and then hopped down to her balcony. He gently knocked but when he got no answer he tried to open the doors himself. One opened and he made his way over to her bed.

"Lilly Rae?" he whispered. He didn't get a response but he saw her head move. So he set the flowers down on her bedside table and walked over to the other side of the bed and without ever having her talk to him he crawled under the covers and pulled her two him, being careful to not hurt her ribs anymore. After that he just laid there with her head on his chest rubbing her back whispering to her that it was going to be okay. A few minutes later he felt her shake and heard a sniffle. He sat up and pulled her with him. Once up he saw that she was crying.

"Please don't cry Lilly, does it hurt? I'll go get you something if it does." he wiped a tear away from her as he talked.

"It's its not that it's just that…That I was so happy and excited. I'm so-sorry I'm being dumb." she wiped her tears and turned away.

"No you're not, not one bit...but can I ask what happened?" and so she told him. When she was done with her story she was no longer crying and she felt a little better.

"Bruce thank you for coming over. And for the flowers...they are my favorite. You don't have to stay I'll be okay. I promise." He couldn't help but to notice how her night-gown was white, almost just like the one she wore eight years ago and how her red curly hair managed to look incredible even though it was a crazy mess right then or how despite the swollen, bruised face she still looked incredible to him. Her night-gown had risen up on her legs and he could see how her knees were skint up, he assumed it happened tonight and before he could really stop to think he laid his hand above her knee and looked up at her.

"I don't want to go." She quickly lifter her head and her eyes met his, her beautiful green eyes that shined even in the dark. Before either could lose their courage they began to slowly move forward. Bruce stopped just inches away from her lips and watched as her eyes fluttered close.

"I promise to always protect you Lilly Rae." And with that he kissed her for the first time. It was a slow kiss. He knew it was her first and didn't want to scare her off so he lingered for a bit before slowly licking her bottom lip to ask for permission to enter. She gasped and he slipped his tong into her mouth. While his tong was exploring her mouth his hands found their way to her waist and he pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around him and had her hands in his hair while twisting her tong in with his. He was soon lying on top of her while kissing her passionately, his hands running up and down her sides ever so slowly. He could have stayed like that forever if it weren't for her pain. He pushed too hard on her side and she gasped so he quickly rolled off.

'I'm sorry I hurt you!" she put her finger to his lips and hushed him.

"You didn't that was-well that was my first kiss." She laughed after saying that.

"...what's so funny?" he asked while watching her laugh.

"I just never thought it would be you...I mean in all honesty I had hoped and day dreamed but I thought those were just silly little girl fantasies." He smiled at her and before she could say anything else he kissed her again. Soon they were both lying down and staring up at the ceiling.

"Lilly?"

"hmm?"

"When I saw you tonight walking out with Tony I wanted to stop you. I wanted to tell you to not to go with him that I wanted you...that I would be your first kiss, your first everything. And then when I saw what he had done to you...I swear I wanted to kill him. I still do."

"Bruce, shh there's nothing we can do now. I just want to rest please. I'm glad you're here now and will be, I'm glad I have you now. Now is all that matters." A few moments later he noticed she was sound asleep. The next morning he heard Rae's door open and then shut and a few minutes later he heard it open again.

"Hey you two, Mom and Dad have breakfast ready. And they want to see what the damage is to Rae." Bruce quickly opened his eyes to see a smirking Gabe then he jumped out of bed. He followed him out to the hallway.

"Look Gabe I-"

"Chill. I knew you'd two be together. I'm happy for you; I just wish it was sooner so that wouldn't have happened to her." Bruce stood there stunned as Gabe walked down the stairs. Soon after Rae walked out of her room in sweats and a t-shirt and stopped. She at first just kept looking down and tried to make her way around Bruce.

"oh no you don't!" he laughed when he realized she was worried he didn't mean last night. He stopped her and gave her a long sweet kiss before going down the stairs. She just stood there staring at him until he reached the bottom and stopped and looked at her.

"Well are you coming? I'm hungry!" She laughed and walked down the stairs. When she reached the bottom he grabbed her hand and the two of them walked to the dining room together.


	3. Chapter 3

She was now eighteen and just graduated while Bruce was two years into college with Gabriel. Their childhood was left and the three of them were moving on in their life. Today Bruce got in from school and Rae wanted everything to be perfect, they hadn't seen each other in over a month now. Like always Rachel was with her trying to find the perfect outfit.

"I still don't know why you won't let Alfred cook. It's just as good as your food I'm sure, probably better, I mean let's be honest...how long have you been cooking for anyway? No, that one is to "I want you to propose" what about that t-shirt with those converse? Yes. That's perfect. Flats are more you anyway and he hasn't seen you in a while so he'll want just plain Lilly Rae not anything overdone or fancy."

"What about my hair? And notice how I'm ignoring your cooking comments. Bitch."

"Hair down and wild, tell me something I don't know."

"I feel like me. I haven't felt like me in a long time Rachel." I turned to face her and couldn't help but smile. He was finally home, and not just for a weekend. For a whole two and a half months. Oh how I love summer break.

"That's because your other half is finally home. I swear when he's gone it's like you're...a shell of yourself or something. But I guess that's love besides I'm sure he's the same, at least Gabriel claims he is."

"Speaking of; what in the heck were y'all up so late laughing about?" Rachel turning bright pink did not go unnoticed by me but I did choose to ignore it, her and my brother were both to stubborn to admit anything was going on between them. Me and Rachel sat and talked for a few more minutes before I finally ran next door. I had already cooked and everything was set up, even Alfred took the night off and Bruce would be home any second. I sat down on my favorite couch in the living room and began to read my book. I had been up since six that morning and after a few minutes of reading my eyes drifted shut. I didn't realize I had lost the battle until I woke up to laughter right above my head. I sat up to see my head had been rested on Bruce's chest while he sat watching a movie. He looked down at me and gently kissed me.

"Good evening sleepy head." I slowly sat up all the way and looked around, the feeling of absolute disappointment hit and I looked up at Bruce.

"I'm so sorry! Everything was supposed to be perfect for your welcome home and I had-" Bruce's lips were on mine before I could finish. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned back so that he was now on top of me. He deepened the kiss and we stayed like that for a few moments. Finally the need of oxygen broke us apart.

"Trust me, coming home to find such a beautiful, sexy, mouth-watering creature asleep on my couch was the best welcome home ever. Especially when such a creature mumbles my name in her sleep." While he said this he began to trail kisses down my throat. Causing a moan to escape, but before it got to hot in the living room I pushed him off.

"You have to be hungry. I cooked lasagna..."

"Baby you had me at I cooked. Let's eat!" I laughed as he pulled me up and guided me to the kitchen. There we sat, eating reheated lasagna and talking about everything that's happened since we last saw each other. After we ate Bruce and I headed upstairs to our rooms to change. I was sitting on my bed thinking about things when he walked in. Sometimes he really did take my breath away with how beautiful he was. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had his favorite sweats slug low on his hips. He walked over to me and stood directly in front of me.

"What?" I asked him but instead of an answer he simply kissed me. After kissing for a few minutes he pushed me back on to the bed and crawled on top me. Our kisses got more frantic then and soon I found his lips at my neck line. Before I could stop myself I moaned his name and tightened my grip on him. His hands then went from my sides to travel up to my breast. He gently grazed them through my shirt causing another moan to escape me, and then began to pull my shirt over my head. Once that article was gone I felt his hot lips travel up from my belly button to over my left breast. His hand was gently caressing the other while he slightly licked my nipple through my bra. I almost cried out from the sensation but instead found myself biting my lip. His ministrations continued for a few more minutes before his cell phone began to ring. We both desperately tried to ignore it but after the fifth phone call we both agreed he should answer it.

"What?" he snapped to whoever was on the other line. I couldn't help but giggle at that while I stood up and began to change into a t-shirt to sleep in.

"Yea she's here. Okay fine." with that he hung up. I crawled into the bed and laid my head next to his.

"Who was it?"

"Your brother." I busted out laughing and eventually so did he. We talked for a few more minutes before I began to drift off to sleep.

"Hey Lilly Rae?"

"hmm?"

"You know I'll always protect you and be there for you when you need me right?"

"Yeah Bruce, why?"

"Because one day you're not going to believe that...one day you're going to hate me and think I've betrayed you in the worst possible way and I just need to make sure that you'll eventually remember I love you. Always will and if I did anything to hurt you it was for my own selfish reasons and not because of you in any way." I sat up to look at Bruce but he was facing the other way so leaned over him, he rolled over and looked at me then lifted his hand up to my face and traced my lips with his thumb. I smiled down at him and gave him a kiss.

"Bruce I would never hate you. I love you. Where is this coming from? Is everything okay?"

"Yes Lilly, just remember that no matter what happens or where I go or who I become I love you and always will."

"Bruce I've known you for years...I don't think it's possible for me to hate you now or who you will become later silly. Besides I know the man you'll become. He will be wonderful. He'll care for others, fight for the weak and defend the ones who can't defend themselves. He'll be honest and work hard and he'll be the man I'm madly in love with."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because that's who you are today." Instead of a response though he turned around.

"Bruce…I am madly in love with you. I still will be in the morning and I still will be in a hundred years. Me and you…we're forever. Now stop trying to get rid of me."

I was a little puzzled about this conversation but I didn't think too much into it so after a little while I fell asleep. The next morning when I woke up I knew everything was going to be different. His side of the bed was empty and part of me knew that he wasn't coming back. I could feel it in every part of me. Bruce was trying to prepare me for it but nothing could have prepared me for this…he ripped my heart out. Despite the deep knowing of him not coming back though I waited. I waited all day, which turned into all week, then eventually all summer. He never did come back though. After that first week I stayed in bed practically all the time. I never went out with friends, not even with Rachel and Gabe. It was like I was in a trance, I didn't cry, I didn't laugh, I did nothing. Just sat in my room and slept or stared outside. Gabe would come in and try to get me to go out but that stopped after the first three weeks. My mom and dad would talk in hushed tones about Bruce and ask themselves what caused him to leave. Alfred came to visit on Wednesdays like clockwork and always brought chocolate chip muffins and he would talk to my parents. But even though I knew they were worried I still just couldn't let myself move on. I drove myself crazy wondering where he went and what had made him leave like that. I wasn't the only one hurt though Rachel missed Bruce as well and Gabe was furious at him. He called and called him that first week cussing him out and yelling at him asking him why I wasn't enough for him and what about their friendship I never saw Gabe angry like that.

His anger faded though and he turned his focus on me but then when nothing worked that dedicated focus turned to frustration and then back to anger but the anger was centered at me. He stopped talking to me for a week until finally he snapped. It happened on a Wednesday when Alfred was downstairs with my parents and Rachel and I were in my room eating the muffins he brought. When Rachel stood to leave that was when Gabe busted into my room.

"Get up! Forget the godforsaken Ass and Get up! You're not helping anything by wasting away your life and by sitting there like a depressed little girl! You have the world at your hands and your letting one prick; your first boyfriend, ruin it! Break ups happen Rae! It's not like you two were going to get married! Bruce Wayne is not and should not have been your life or the reason you live! GET UP!" I looked at Gabe standing there yelling at me and something just broke inside of me; it was like a wall holding the tears back caved in.

" That's-That's just it thou-though he was the one I was going to marry Gabe. We had planned it." and with that Rachel stopped and looked at me, Gabe stopped and looked at me and I cried. It was the first time I actually cried and cried I did. I cursed him, I pounded on Gabe's chest, I sobbed his name and then I just silently cried into my pillow. Finally Gabe and Rachel just left me alone. My mom came upstairs and crawled into my bed and held me like she did when I was a little girl and I let everything out. I told her how he had looked at me that bright sunny day and told me he wanted to marry me and I told her how we had planned to tell the family after he graduated. I listened as my mom told me I would make it through this and how she told me that all hope wasn't lost and when my dad came in bringing my favorite chicken and dumplings I sat up and sat between my mom and dad and let them bring me back to the world and out of the dark place I had been. My dad told me everything was going to be okay and I just needed to take my time with moving on because in the case of Bruce it was like a death and with those everyone had their own different ways of healing. My dad and mom stayed in my bed with me until two that morning. They left when I fell asleep. The next day Gabe came in and took out all the pictures I had of him, I don't know what he did with them but there wasn't one in my room after that day. My family was probably the only reason I made it through, Gabe would some days come to my room and lay with me and let me cry but other times he would just sit with me by the lake that Bruce and I were at when he told me he wanted to marry me. I had one last picture of Bruce, Me, Rachel, and Gabe, we were sitting by the lake with our arms all wrapped around each other. I went to throw it in the lake but Gabe grabbed it and tucked it into his pocket.

"Not everything needs to be forgotten; after all he was our friend." I looked at him and took his hand and together we walked back up to the house and I began to enjoy my summer with my brother and my friends. The summer ended though and Rachel and Gabe both went to school. I took a semester off and found myself in New York waiting tables until finally I got my act together and went to study Psychology at Columbia. My second summer at Columbia I went home to meet up with my family for a family vacation. I met my parents first and so after our hugs and hello's we got in the car to go pick up Gabe. My parents and I were talking nonstop trying to catch up on everything important and new when it happened. It happened so fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You for my reviews! And thank you Highlander348 especially! :) Keep Reading and Keep Reviewing Ladies and Gents it's all greatly appreciated!

* * *

I saw the car lights heading right for us, I heard my mom scream, I saw the busting of the glass and then everything stopped. I couldn't move. My left side had been pinned, I could tell by the way I couldn't move it, I also couldn't feel it, when I looked down the door was practically crushing me and something was dripping in my eyes but the more I tried to move the harder it was for me breath.

"Mom? Dad? Are you okay? Can you hear me? Mom? MOM!?" My parents weren't responding, I could barely see my Dad and I couldn't see my mom at all. I could smell smoke and I could hear people yelling, but nothing from my parents. I tried to move so maybe I could climb out but there was no chance of moving. I was trapped. I began to worry about the smoke smell, I had to get out of here, and I had to get my parents out. I felt like I had been trapped forever when a face came in the window on the other side of me.

"We are going to cut you out miss; you're going to be okay!" I tried to respond but I no longer had the strength to. I knew something was terribly wrong I just didn't know what. Finally the man who was talking to me pulled me from the car. People were surrounding it and crowded on the streets; I looked back and saw the firemen leaning in the car so I assumed they were getting my mom and dad. The man who pulled me out immediately put me on a stretcher but I could still see around me and right before he passed me to the EMT I swore I saw Bruce Wayne's face in the crowd.

"Br-Bruce? Bruce!" I could have sworn he heard me, he was looking right at me but he didn't move. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe I was seeing what I wanted to see. But he looked just like Bruce…that was the last thing I remember seeing though because the EMT loaded me up and took me to the hospital. I had to have twenty-two stitches in my forehead, and two surgeries for internal bleeding. My femur was broke and I had two pins placed in it. I would have to have physical therapy but I was alive and I was thankful for that. My brother, Rachel, and Alfred were in my room with me when I woke up from surgery. My brother told me about my parents, they died on impact. According to Gabe I was trapped in the car for three hours before they were able to cut me out. I was very lucky to be alive. Gabe and I were devastated by our parent's death. I felt guilty, if I hadn't of been talking to them would the accident have happened? Maybe then my Dad would have noticed the car in time. I would not be released until the day of the funeral so I had to help plan the service from the hospital, Gabe and Alfred took care of most of the planning though and it turned out to be beautiful. It was a service that left me feeling like my parents were in a better place. Gabe and Rachel bonded together during this hard time and I was very happy that he had her. I felt like I didn't have anyone though, I felt like the person who should be here helping me though this was Bruce and Bruce wasn't here and probably never would be. I confessed to Alfred that I thought I saw him the day of the car accident but Alfred told me that Bruce had yet to contact him or come home so I knew that in my desperate moment I imagined what I wanted most in the world. After the funeral Gabe and I went to hear the reading of the will and then home, we promised we would come see Alfred afterwards for dinner though.

Rachel came for dinner as well and the four of us laughed and cried until we just couldn't take it anymore. It grew quiet for a bit when Gabe looked at Alfred then at me and finally stated what we had all been thinking but none of us really wanted to say. "He should be here with us..." I looked over at him and then at Rachel.

"Have you heard from him Alfred?" Rachel asked, I could tell she was trying to avoid looking at me.

"No I haven't, I thought maybe he would come back but he hasn't. So I take care of the Wayne manor and wait for a Wayne to show up."

"Maybe one day he will..." Rachel put her hand over mine on the table and looked at me.

"Rae...you have to stop waiting for him. You need to move on." I nodded because even though I had gone to school and had a lot going for me I still never dated and still hoped to get that phone call with his voice on the other line. I walked around the house with Gabe looking at all the pictures of us with our parents before showering and heading to bed. A few days later Gabe and I went through my parents things and we agreed that I would get the house and he would get the vacation one. Gabe started his living as a stock broker and went on to be very successful; we talked everyday and I actually got on with my life. I focused all my time on school and a new hobby that I stumbled upon, Jiu Jitsu. If I wasn't studying I was training. I started in group classes but once I graduated up from those I began taking private classes. I loved it, I loved the power I felt when I was training. There were a few times when I couldn't move after the classes and the ice bath became my favorite pastime but I was addicted to Jiu Jitsu. I loved loved loved the collar choke, it was the first move I really perfected but I also loved the fact that no one could get the best of me. Although I did love training I did mostly focus on my studies and as a result I graduated from Columbia with a degree in Psychology and was offered a job at Arkham working with the criminally insane. I knew Arkham was the best place I would get offered at and because I wanted to specialize in those people it was perfect...if you want crazies...go to Gotham.

So I did. It had been four years since the last time I visited Gotham and stayed at the house; I had been staying with Gabe in his new home when ever I needed to get away from school and we didn't talk about Gotham or what had gone on here. Rachel called me and kept me updated enough; she had gotten a job working for the DA and had just recently had a run in with the new masked vigilantly Batman while he saved Gotham from another crazy guy. That was two years ago and now he's apparently just fighting off regular crime until a new bigger crazy comes into town. Really that's all I knew about Gotham when I moved back. I had my stuff shipped there before I left school and when I got back everything was unpacked and right where it was suppose to be. Gabe had left me a message telling me to go over to see Alfred when I got in because he sent something there for me to pick up. So I quickly took a shower, threw on a pair of shorts a t shirt and chucks and jogged over to the Wayne manor. When I got there I rang the door bell and waited for Alfred to answer. When he did I jumped into his arms like a girl who hasn't seen her father for years. He chuckled and patted my back.

"Well it's nice to see you too!" I smiled and pulled back. He placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me into the living room.

"So tell me Lilly are you ready to be back in Gotham?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah Rachel's kept me pretty updated so I think I am."

"She's told you everything?"

"Yes sir I believe she has." I smiled at him but Alfred didn't smile all the way back; in fact he looked baffled.

"Alfred what is it?"

"Didn't Gabe call you? I was going to bring what he left here for you to you...so you wouldn't have to see him."

"See who Alfred? I'm confused; why wouldn't it be okay for me to come get my package?" Alfred began to say something but before he could get it out I heard a barking noise and a man yell out for Alfred.

"Coming Master Wayne" My head snapped up to Alfred and he made eye contact with me; I stood to leave but as I headed for the door a man came through it holding a puppy. The man was tall, muscular, with dark brown hair and brown eyes that had haunted me for years. The man was Bruce.

"Oh excuse me I was just leaving!" I began to walk towards the door when I felt a hand reach out and stop me.

"No-no don't leave on my account I just wanted to ask Alfred where and who this dog belongs to; I found it upstairs in my old room." I looked Bruce and almost willed him to look at me; to remember me but another part begged for him not too.

Alfred cleared his throat and looked a Bruce.

"Master Wayne-"

"Bruce Alfred Bruce, you raised me Alfred, call me Bruce."

"Anyway the puppy belongs to this young woman, I was watching it for her. But she must go for she has lots to do." I silently thanked Alfred and then gently took the puppy from Bruce's arms. I tried to not touch him but when our hands brushed as he was giving me the puppy I felt a jolt, I also felt like I was going to pass out. Bruce was talking to me but before I processed anything he was saying I kissed Alfred on the cheek and bolted out the door. I fell on the couch when I got home, I was shaking. I was…I was stunned. Bruce Wayne was back. Bruce Wayne was back and so was I. Fuck. I needed to call Rachel. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey….Alfred just called me…he told me you came by."

" Rachel you managed to tell me about EVERY single bloody criminal and gossip in Gotham but you couldn't find the time to tell me that he was back!? What the hell Rachel!? I was just fed to the wolves! Do you know how caught off guard I was seeing him!?"

"I was going to tell you Lilly, but I wanted to do it in person and not over the phone and I really didn't know how. I'm so sorry." I paused for a long time before sighing and finally responding.

"It's okay Rachel I was just shocked I guess. Not that he matters anymore. But...he um well he's very..."

"Right!? Not scrawny that's for sure." We both let out a giggle before it all hit me again.

"He's back Rachel. He's back in Gotham and he didn't even recognize me, granted I didn't really give him a chance to look at me and I ran out of there but Jesus I'm still shaking. When I saw him I felt like I was punched in the stomach, it's what I was waiting for, and now when I moved on he comes back. "

"Well Lilly Rae it's been six years since he left, we're glad you've moved on. You look great and you're not the little teenage girl you use to be. You will have to talk to him eventually and he will discover who you are. You know he ask about you every time I see him. He definitely remembers."

"Does he really?'

"Yeah the first time I ran into him he asked if I still kept into touch with you..."

"What'd you say?"

"That we talked everyday and that you were doing well; trying to pick what hospital to work for since you got so many offers. I knew that's not what he was really asking though."

"He doesn't have the right to ask about my personal life. He chose to leave it after all!"

"I know honey. I know. Just don't get your hopes up Rae, he's not the man he was."

"What do you mean?"

"He's known as Gotham's richest playboy."

"Wow... I knew he wouldn't be the same...but not like that. I've come to terms with the knowledge that the man I fell in love with wouldn't have left me like he did."

"Good, well how about on your lunch break tomorrow we meet? I know this cute little Cuban place that's just to die for."

"That sounds wonderful!" Rachel went on to tell me something else but my doorbell rang.

"Oh Rachel I'm sorry but someone's at the door so I'll have to talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay!" I hung up the phone and placed the puppy on a pillow and went to answer the door.

To my shock Bruce Wayne was standing at my door.

"May I help you?"


End file.
